


The meadow

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: A bit sad, Alternate Universe, Break Up, M/M, Short, im so sorry it is so short i promise it is okay, jack isnt mentioned by name but it is him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the place where they loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meadow

They lay on their backs in the grass, the sun was shining on their faces. It was their place, a lovely silent place they only knew about. If it rained they would take shelter at the edge of the meadow, hidden by thick leaves. They would huddle together to protect each other from the falling drops. Sometimes they would dance in them, if it was rain in May. They had their first kiss in that meadow, the leaves of the surrounding trees were showing their Autumn colours then. They had their first fight in the meadow, yelling while the first leaves were sprouting at the naked trees. They made up in that meadow. Both coming there to think about everything and seeing each other on the opposite ends of the field of young green grass. All the hours they spend there meant something, those hours meant love.

They had split up a long time ago, the meadow wasn’t a place for love anymore. Dark clouds seemed to cover the place they once were happy. One left, the other stayed. The only thing that was left was a lingering presence of remaining memories.  
Years had past, for the first time Mark lay on the grass. His mind flooded him with memories, the smells and the feelings triggered new ones. It had been happy times but they were grown up now. They couldn't run away anymore to their meadow. They couldn't be alone there anymore because one was gone and the other stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> It just came out as a sad drabble, might make this a longer story.


End file.
